Three Meetings
by ben10987654321
Summary: Three times the Doctor met the Face of Boe. Here's the Face of Boe's POV.


**Three meetings**

Summary: 3 times the Face of Boe met the doctor. Here's his point of view.

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me.

* * *

Here I am on a shuttle heading to a space station orbiting the now empty planet known as Earth. This is its last day. For the last 5 billion years I have witnessed all events of universal importance and what day is more important than the destruction of the birthplace of humanity. I am human. I know I don't look it anymore but at least I've kept my jaw line. The Face of Boe I am called. No-one knows my real name anymore. I can't even remember the last time I used it. The ceremony starts with all honoured guests, otherwise known as the rich and powerful, greeting each other. Luckily in 5 billion years I've put a little something away. Anyway so we are getting introduced when I see them, Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor as I first met him, big ears, leather jacket, that northern accent. I still don't understand how he ended up with that. Then Rose, dear Rose, she looks slightly overwhelmed. Then again didn't she once tell me this was the first place the Doctor took her. At least I think she did, it gets rather muddled after 5 billion years. So we exchanged nothing more than customary greetings. There is so much I would like to say, to tell them, to warn them but I can't. I know better than most the dangers in altering the timeline. The last to be introduced is Cassandra the supposedly last human, if only they knew. As it turns out Cassandra tried to murder everyone to make money. 5 billion years and it still comes down to greed. I've seen too much of this but perhaps not for much longer. For the first time in 5 billion years I can feel my life force begin to wane. Not any time soon mind you, I think several centuries at least yet but the end is coming. The Doctor stops Cassandra. I watch as he lets her die. I had forgotten just how cold he could be. Then as usual he disappears not hanging around. I'll see him again before my end. I have one last message to deliver, one last secret.

* * *

So here am I on New Earth, not very original name I might add. The nurses at this hospital are miracle workers, too good to be true. After 5 billion years I know what that means, it is too good to be true. I know what they're doing, using humans as test subjects. I am so tired of this. I just rest here sleeping, waiting for the end to come. I've sent a message to the Doctor, he'll come I know he will. Soon he does. I can hear him speak to me. I'll tell him my secret soon, he needs to know. For now I sleep. The doctor gets to the truth of this place, he always does somehow. He saves the humans and he does it with such enthusiasm. Instead of being angry at all the death they caused, the Doctor is ecstatic, a new species of human. He saved them, gave them a future. Well maybe he has a point, humanity seems to find a way to continue. Perhaps I should go on; after all I have some life left in me. The Doctor comes and asks for my secret. It can wait I tell him. "We'll meet again for the third time for the last time and then the truth will be told". Ooh that sounds enigmatic and after all I am the Face of Boe. With that I teleport out in my enigmatic way.

* * *

I am still on New Earth giving my life force to keep the people of the Undercity alive. Everyone else on the planet is dead, a new disease contained inside a mood patch. My only company during these years is Novice Hain. I saved her, shrouded her in my smoke, a completely sterile environment. I miss breathing the air, perhaps once before my end. I took her in after she was arrested for what happened in the hospital. Everyone deserves a second chance I should know I've had plenty myself. She has loyally stayed with me. I wait for the Doctor, he will come, he always come. Then I sense it, the Tardis, he's here. I send Hain to get him. It takes longer than I thought. The Doctor never could make things easy. He asks what happened, I can only utter one word, dying. I am dying. I am giving my life force. I perhaps only have a few days left. The people, the Doctor has to save them. I watch him rewire the computer system. He is nuts. I always knew it but his rewiring makes no sense. He throws the switch, nothing. He says the transformers are blocked. I will overwhelm the blockage. I channel the last of my life force into the system. It lights up. I've done it, I saved them but my end has come. My case cracks and once more I breath the air. It has been so long. A woman's voice calls out for the Doctor. She turns the corner. Martha, Martha Jones. I had forgotten how beautiful she was. I am dying, the Doctor doesn't want to accept it but I tell him that everything has its time. Deep down he knows that but he is so alone. He is the last of the Time Lords at least to his knowledge and I am the last of my kind in a sense. The last Time Agent, the last human now that Cassandra has died. Time to impart my secret. For a second I consider saying, hey doc, its me Jack but no, the web of time has to be maintained so I speak 4 words I already know he won't understand until it's too late. "You are not alone". With that I breathe my last. My life is finally over. I saw so much, too much, more than any person should see. Now I will finally find out if there is anything after death.


End file.
